This invention relates to a trailer hitch guide and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a hitch guide which can be mounted on the bumper of the vehicle and swivel thereon when the vehicle pulls a trailer therebehind.
Heretofore, there have been various types of trailer hitch guides such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,438 to Collins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,062 to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,259 to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,356 to Eichels et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,958 to Hackett and U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,968.
The above mentioned patents describe various types and construction of trailer hitch guides. Not one of these hitch guides are adapted to swivel around a hitch ball and therefore they are subject to contact and damage by the tongue of the trailer when the pulling vehicle makes a sharp turn. The subject invention eliminates the problem of the tongue of the trailer damaging the sides of a hitch guide along with additional advantages as described herein.